Harry Potter e O Herdeiro de Gryffindor
by M L Carneiro
Summary: Já ouviram falar no efeito borboleta? Uma pequena mudança no rumo da história pode alterar completamente seu futuro. O final do 6 ano de Hogwarts para Harry já tinha sido bastante conturbado, mas, de acordo com outra versão, ele foi pior ainda. Esta história vai contar o que aconteceria no 17 ano de vida de Harry se os acontecimentos de "Gina, Inesquecível" tivessem ocorrido.
1. Prólogo – A Expansão do Lorde das Trevas

**Prólogo – A Expansão do Lorde das Trevas**

— Mais chá, Milorde?

— Não, Rabicho. Deixe-nos.

O homem atarracado grunhiu e recolheu a bandeja de prata, saindo rapidamente pela porta de carvalho que levaria à cozinha. Voldemort se sentava na luxuosa poltrona de couro vinho da casa dos Malfoy, enquanto conversava com o chefe da família. Estavam numa sala larga, com as paredes altas, abarrotadas de estantes com livros, obras de arte e janelas compridas, que deixavam uma fraca luz da lua entrar. Um belo lustre de cristal fornecia uma melhor iluminação para o ambiente. Outro homem, alto e de feições duras, observava a conversa sem intervir, sentado em um sofá com o estofado verde musgo.

— Ainda não entendi, Lúcio. O que vai me oferecer além deste lugar que chama de casa? – gesticulou com desprezo ao seu redor – Como quer que eu esqueça seus deslizes?

— M-milorde... Eu... Eu já lhe disse. – Malfoy respondeu com a voz rouca e fraca – Você tem toda a minha família a seu dispor. M-minha casa, meus servos...

— Não basta. Não depois de tantos erros, depois de seu filho ter falhado naquela oportunidade.

— Mas... Mas pelo menos, ele conseguiu que Dumbledore morresse.

— Graças a Snape. – ele falava suavemente, como uma serpente rodeando sua presa – Nem ao menos isso ele pôde fazer sozinho.

— E-eu sei, Milorde, eu sei. Mas isso não vai se repetir. Eu garanto. Draco já foi advertido.

— Sua advertência não é o bastante. – ele abriu um sorriso, fixando intensamente seus olhos vermelhos e brilhantes nos de Malfoy – Ele cumprirá o combinado.

— O-o c-combinado? – o terror tomou conta do homem, pensando no que o Lorde das Trevas pedia – Mas, Milorde, ele é só um garoto de 17 anos. Por favor, não pode pedir que...

— Basta. – Voldemort o interrompeu – Draco é um comensal. Você disse que toda sua família estava a meu dispor. Não vejo o que o impeça de realizar essa tarefa. Ele partirá amanhã.

— Tudo bem, Milorde. – Lúcio fitava o chão, não ousando encarar o mestre. Sua voz arrastada quase não produzia som algum ao sair pela garganta. – Como quiser.

Voldemort apenas desviou o olhar de Lúcio, com desprezo. Dirigiu-se para o outro comensal presente na sala.

— E então, Kraparov? Que notícias traz da Rússia?

— Poucas, Milorde, mas boas. – o homem falava com um sotaque forte e fez uma reverência. Como o Lorde não fez objeção, ele prosseguiu – Depois de algum esforço o novo diretor de DomVolshebnyy já está sob nosso domínio. Controlamos a escola.

— E o Ministério?

O russo hesitou por alguns instantes antes de responder, pego de surpresa. Imaginava que Voldemort já ficaria satisfeito com a notícia.

— Bem, o Ministério Russo é muito bem protegido, temos poucos infiltrados e ainda não temos tantos aliados quanto...

— O Ministério é o essencial. – cortou Voldemort, irritado, mas logo forçando um sorriso de volta a sua face – Sem ele, a escola não é nada. Precisam tomá-lo para que a dominação funcione.

— Sim, Milorde. Tomaremos o Ministério também.

— Rápido.

O comensal meneou a cabeça e se encolheu de volta no sofá em que estava, endireitando sua coluna.

— Milorde, o senhor tem certeza de que só a ajuda da Rússia e da Bulgária bastará? – indagou Lúcio com um tom de descrença na voz – Não seria necessário...

— Dezenas de países ao nosso lado? – Voldemort sorriu, mostrando os dentes ofídios – Sim, e isto está em andamento. Mas esse assunto não lhe diz respeito no momento.

Batidas na porta chamaram a atenção dos presentes.

Um bruxo alto de cabelo encaracolado e ensopado pela chuva entrou, deixando a porta se fechar sozinha atrás de si. Produziu um rastro de lama no tapete esverdeado dos Malfoy enquanto andou até os três homens. Lúcio estremeceu ao vê-lo sujar sua sala. Fedia a sangue velho.

— Lord Voldemort.

— Barkley, ali. – ele indicou para que se sentasse no espaço ao lado do comensal russo – E então?

— Milorde, – o homem se sentou no sofá de Lúcio, molhando todo o estofado e fazendo o anfitrião ranger os dentes – Scrimgeour está enlouquecendo. Harry Potter se nega a apoiá-lo publicamente e ele perde credibilidade cada vez mais. Não será nada difícil depor aquele velho. O povo não acredita mais nele. – pegou um biscoito na mesa de centro e o enfiou inteiro na boca.

— Bom. Muito bom. – sua voz saía tranquila – E quanto ao garoto?

— Ainda não sabemos ao certo como vão transportá-lo, Milorde. – falou enquanto ainda mastigava o resto do biscoito – Existem vários rumores, mas nenhum é concreto. As opções mais prováveis são pela rede de Flú, por algum transporte trouxa ou por vassouras. A única coisa que podemos ter certeza é que metade da Ordem da Fênix vai estar lá para escoltá-lo.

— Sei disso. Mas essa pode ser a melhor chance que teremos de pôr as mãos no garoto. Quero acabar logo com isso, antes que ele atrapalhe mais meus planos. – ele ficou alguns instantes olhando o vazio – Temos que descobrir com exatidão qual será o transporte dele, e convocar um número decente de Comensais.

— Claro, Milorde. Todos já estão avisados, estarão prontos quando necessário. E logo descobrirei o transporte do garoto, minhas fontes não falharão.

Novas batidas à porta.

Rabicho apareceu novamente, tremendo ao entrar no aposento, e avisou ao Lorde das Trevas que quase todos os Comensais já haviam chegado e estavam esperando na sala de jantar.

— Ótimo. – respondeu, satisfeito, se levantando e indo para a sala ao lado. Teriam uma longa noite pela frente.

-xXx-

Em seu quarto na Rua dos Alfeneiros n° 4, Harry Potter acordava agitado, com a cicatriz formigando. Tateou em busca de seus óculos e os colocou no rosto, levantando-se logo em seguida. Um vento gelado entrava pela janela, então o garoto a fechou, fazendo sua coruja acordar piando. Foi até ela e acariciou suas penas brancas pelas barras da gaiola. Percebendo que a garganta estava seca, decidiu descer até a cozinha.

A casa apresentava-se silenciosa, pois já se passava das onze da noite. O único ruído audível ao fundo era o som da TV no quarto de seu primo Duda. Entrou na cozinha, pegou uma jarra d'água na geladeira e encheu seu copo, sentando-se à mesa em seguida. Ficou pensando no sonho que acabara de ter, imaginando se fora tudo obra de sua mente ou se acontecera de fato.

Por que Voldemort estaria se relacionando e se aliando a bruxos russos e búlgaros? O que Draco estaria destinado a fazer, que até seu pai achava horrível demais? Não conseguia achar muito sentido naquelas conversas. A única coisa que tinha certeza era que o Lorde das Trevas não conseguiria descobrir como ele sairia da casa de seus tios. Confiava que a Ordem não deixaria isso vazar.

Esvaziou o copo com mais dois goles e ficou observando as gotículas de água que se formaram na superfície do vidro. Dumbledore o advertira sobre esses sonhos, que na verdade vinham da mente de Lord Voldemort. Ele não podia manter essa ligação, deixar que o Lorde das Trevas tivesse acesso à sua mente. Mas o que podia fazer? Os sonhos vinham inconscientemente, não podia controlar. Além disso, nunca conseguiu ser bom em oclumência, nem ao menos mediano. Por mais que tentasse, não era capaz de fazer o desejo do falecido bruxo.

A morte de Dumbledore, aliás, ainda não saía de sua cabeça. A cena do bruxo caindo da torre de astronomia também assombrava seus sonhos, todas as noites, doía muito pensar que nunca mais poderia estar com o professor. Os conselhos, as aulas, tudo se fora. Estava sozinho na luta contra as Horcruxes.

O final do ano anterior fora tão conturbado que ele ainda tinha dificuldades de assimilar tudo que tinha acontecido. Depois do jogo contra a Corvinal, em que ele finalmente beijara Gina, parecia que tudo ia ficar bem. Nas semanas que se passaram Harry começou a pensar que realmente poderia ser feliz. Estar ao lado dela era tudo que importava. Até o incidente na floresta.

Agora que tinha tudo vívido em sua cabeça, parecia surreal imaginar que tinha perdido a memória, esquecido quase um ano inteiro de sua vida. Tudo isso graças a Snape. Sempre ele, Snape. O maldito covarde traidor.

Pensou em como fora estranho viver sem saber dos acontecimentos do último ano. Os desencontros, as descobertas, Gina... Como pudera se esquecer de sua relação com ela? Nunca mais permitiria que isso acontecesse. Apesar disso, no fim, tudo que aconteceu serviu para unir ainda mais os dois. Ele se perguntava se essa ligação teria ficado tão forte caso não tivessem passado por tudo que passaram naquelas semanas.

Lembrou-se da noite que passaram juntos, de como tinha sido maravilhoso, de como ele adorava estar do lado daquela garota. Em contrapartida, também se lembrou do sonho que tivera e que teimava a aparecer noite ou outra. Cada vez que o sonho vinha ele ficava mais confuso. Tudo bem que havia concordado com Gina de que eles ficavam mais fortes unidos, que tudo valeria a pena se estivessem juntos. Mas sabia os riscos que ela correria se Voldemort quisesse usar a relação dos dois. E não se perdoaria se a perdesse também. Depois de Sirius, Dumbledore... Perder Gina ia ser demais.

Devolveu o copo à pia e subiu as escadas, voltando ao seu quarto para tentar dormir novamente. Sentou-se na cama e, antes de tirar os óculos, pegou a foto que repousava em sua mesa de cabeceira. Gina sorria agarrada no pescoço de Harry, enquanto ele parecia querer se esconder da foto que Collin Creevey tirara, na semana em que ele e a Weasley começaram a ficar juntos. Por mais que na hora tivesse achado que Collin estava sendo bastante invasivo, agora ele o agradecia por ter essa imagem de sua namorada. Não se cansava de observar aquele sorriso.

Colocando a foto de volta na mesinha, Harry se deitou e tentou adormecer, sem imaginar que aquela ainda seria uma longa noite.


	2. Capitulo 1 - Pronto para partir

**Capítulo 01 – Pronto para partir**

 _ **Dezesseis anos antes.**_

— Harry, fique quietinho, meu amor.

O bebê de olhos verdes balançava os braços, inquieto em sua cadeira, e recusava a sopa que sua mãe tentava lhe dar, fazendo cara feia. Lílian tentava acalmar o filho, mas ela mesma não conseguia sossegar, seu peito apertado lhe dizia que alguma coisa estava errada.

— Eu te disse que ele não gosta de cenoura. – o homem sentado do outro lado da mesa riu, zombando da mulher.

— Muito engraçado, Tiago. Mas ele vai ter que... Harry, para! Vai ter que aprender a gostar e a não ser fresco como o pai. – ela olhou incisivamente para o marido, mas voltou rapidamente sua atenção para o filho, que acabara de derrubar a colher de sopa a sua frente – Harry Potter!

— Ei, calma. Você está muito nervosa, Lílian, o que houve? – o homem de cabelos bagunçados se levantou e contornou a mesa, indo até a mulher, que limpava a sujeira de Harry – Ele só não gosta dessa sopa, tente abóbora e ele vai adorar. – ele chegou atrás dela e começou uma massagem.

— Eu sei, Tiago, me desculpe, eu não sei o que...

— Desde cedo você está assim, inquieta. Aconteceu alguma coisa, querida? – o pequeno Harry agora observava os pais de sua cadeira, tentando entender o que acontecia.

— Eu não sei... Não, não aconteceu nada, mas eu estou com um mau pressentimento desde que acordei.

— Querida, não fique assim, nós estamos bem protegidos, não vai acontecer nada...

— Como você tem tanta certeza? Você não me disse que não consegue achar Pedro há duas semanas?

— Disse, mas isso não quer dizer que ele...

— Eu continuo achando que nós erramos deixando nossa segurança na mão daquele rato, não devíamos ter dado ouvidos ao Sirius.

— Lílian, não fale assim. Tudo bem, Perebas não é o mais corajoso dos grifinórios, mas ele não nos entregaria numa bandeja para Voldemort.

— Não tenho tanta certeza disso. E você sabe que nunca gostei muito dele mesmo.

— Eu sei, minha ruiva, mas não há o que se preocupar. Você sabe, se alguma coisa acontecer e nós formos descobertos, nós já temos como proteger nosso Harry. – Tiago fez um cafuné no filho e depois a mãe pegou o pequenino no colo, abraçando-o e beijando-o enquanto Tiago a abraçava – Você sabe o que fazer. Nós já treinamos e repassamos o plano diversas vezes.

Ela desviou os olhos para o filho, aflita, incomodada por ter que mentir para seu marido.

— Você está certo, querido, nada vai atingir nosso filho. – disse, voltando a encará-lo – Mas e você? Não sei como vou conseguir ficar longe de você. – ela olhou nos olhos do marido – Não vou me perdoar se falhar. E se eu não tiver forças o suficiente?

— Você vai ter, eu já te disse. Lílian Potter, você é a bruxa mais incrível que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida, a melhor esposa do mundo e a mãe mais dedicada e carinhosa que existe. Você ama nosso Harry mais do que tudo neste mundo, esse amor vai te dar forças.

— Mas seu eu... – ela hesitou por um instante, encontrando as palavras – Se eu não aguentar, você promete que...

— Ei, para! Você vai conseguir, nem pense nessa possibilidade, não vai acontecer.

Lílian sorriu com os olhos mareados e os dois tocaram as testas, ainda fitando-se nos olhos. O pequeno Harry sorria no colo de sua mãe e mexeu os bracinhos, tentando abraçá-la. Lílian beijou a testa do filho e depois o marido. Involuntariamente, uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto, sem que ela soubesse dizer por quê.

— Agora, vamos. – Tiago se empertigou e tirou o filho dos braços da mãe, pegando-o para seu colo – Vou distrair o Harry e enquanto isso você esquenta aquela sopa de abóbora, que ele vai adorar, não vai Harry?

O pequeno bruxo sorriu, esticando os bracinhos e tocando o rosto do pai, como se realmente entendesse o que ele estava falando. Lílian deu um rápido beijo em seu marido, e outro na testa do filho, e seguiu para a cozinha, enquanto Tiago levava o filho para a sala de estar. Sentaram-se no chão e então começaram a brincar.

Minutos depois Lílian voltou à sala, enquanto Tiago soltava uma fumaça colorida por sua varinha e o pequeno Harry ria sem parar, tentando pegar a fumaça e trazê-la para perto de si com suas mãozinhas. Ela chegou avisando que a sopa de abóbora estava pronta e pegou o filho para si, que protestou querendo continuar a brincar com a fumaça colorida. Tiago espreguiçou-se e bocejou, resmungando que já iria se juntar aos dois.

Não houve muito tempo para relaxar. Lílian mal havia saído da sala quando eles foram surpreendidos por um estouro na porta da frente. Tiago se levantou de um pulo, buscando o olhar de sua esposa.

— Lílian, meu amor, fique calma, se for o pior você sabe o que fazer. – Tiago seguiu correndo para o hall de entrada, enquanto Lílian recuava para as escadas da casa com o pequeno Harry.

Potter mal chegou ao hall e seu corpo inteiro se estremeceu com a descarga de adrenalina. O que eles mais temiam aconteceu, lá estava ele. Podia ver apenas um vulto, mas sabia que era ele, o Lorde das Trevas, com um sorriso frio e tranquilo no rosto.

— Lílian, pegue o Harry e vá! É ele! Vá! corra! Eu o atraso...

Lílian deu as costas e subiu as escadas. O vulto começou a rir enquanto avançava por cima da porta, fazendo-se mais visível sob a luz do hall. Era alto e magro, sua pele tinha um tom acinzentado e o rosto parecia de uma cobra: olhos vermelhos e ofídicos, nenhum fio de cabelo à vista e fendas no lugar do nariz. Lord Voldemort, o maior bruxo das trevas conhecido, não parecia em nada com um ser humano comum.

Empunhando sua varinha, Tiago pareceu ignorar o avanço do outro bruxo. Começou a fazer movimentos com a varinha e murmurar algo, mas não teve muito tempo. Ainda rindo, Voldemort rapidamente vocalizou a maldição da morte. Tiago tentou conjurar um feitiço, mas não foi rápido o suficiente e o raio verde o atingiu no peito, lançando para o outro lado da sala.

Voldemort ignorou o corpo do homem e pôs-se a subir as escadas da casa. O andar de cima começava em um corredor que dava entrada a vários quartos. O bruxo se dirigiu para a última porta, que estava fechada e emitia uma luz tênue pelo batente.

Escancarou a porta com um movimento de varinha e viu o quarto que aparentava ser do bebê. Na parede oposta, a mulher ruiva se punha à frente do berço, tentando esconder o filho.

— O Harry não, o Harry não, por favor, o Harry não!

— Afaste-se, sua tola... Afaste-se, agora...

— Harry não, por favor, não, me leve, me mate no lugar dele...

— Este é meu último aviso...

— Harry não! Por favor... Tenha piedade... Tenha piedade... Harry não! – Uma pessoa muito atenta talvez pudesse perceber as intensões de Lílian, que estava tentando ganhar tempo, mas Voldemort não parecia perceber. Ela não deixava de apertar a varinha no punho, fazendo alguns gestos. – Harry não! Por favor... Farei qualquer coisa...

— Afaste-se... Afaste-se, garota... – Lílian terminou de conjurar o feitiço sobre si mesma e o filho, logo a tempo da paciência de Voldemort se esgotar – _Avada Kedavra!_

O raio verde percorreu o quarto e atingiu Lílian, perfurando a barreira imaterial que ela tinha criado, fazendo-a desfalecer no chão. Voldemort sorriu e andou pelo quarto, indo ao berço do garotinho de olhos verdes. Chegando, ele observou o menino, tão frágil, tão pequeno, era impensável que uma coisa como aquela apresentasse algum perigo ao Lorde das Trevas. Não se alongando mais, apontou a varinha para o rosto do garoto.

— _Avada Kedavra!_

O feitiço saiu da varinha e Voldemort, mas mal chegou a atingir o garoto. Refletiu numa barreira invisível que o envolvia, logo acima de sua testa, e voltou para o próprio Lorde das Trevas, que gritou, agonizando, enquanto era expulso de seu corpo e sentia sua alma se partir mais uma vez.

O pequeno Harry não entendeu absolutamente nada do que acontecera, tudo que sentiu foi um formigamento estranho em sua testa, no local em que o feitiço rebatera, onde se formava uma estranha cicatriz na forma de um raio.

-xXx-

 _ **Quinta feira, 29 de Julho de 1997, 00:23h**_

Um barulho seco e compassado, como algo pontudo batendo numa superfície, irritava o sono de Harry, que se revirava na cama tentando ignorá-lo. Mal havia deitado, não queria levantar agora, preferia aproveitar as últimas horas que dormiria naquela cama da casa dos Dursley. Mesmo assim, o barulho continuou, obrigando-o a abrir os olhos. Tateou preguiçosamente por seus óculos na escrivaninha e logo conseguiu colocar o quarto em foco. Não havia nada na porta, nem no teto, mas logo achou a fonte do distúrbio. Do outro lado da janela uma grande coruja marrom bicava o vidro, querendo entrar. Harry se levantou e foi até a janela, soltando a trava.

A ave entrou afoita, quase batendo a asa no rosto do garoto. Uma pequena carta caiu aos seus pés quando a coruja foi voando até a escrivaninha, bebericar um pouco da água de Edwiges, que piou para a amiga. Harry se abaixou e pegou o rolo de papel, abrindo-o. Rapidamente ele passou os olhos pelo bilhete, escrito às pressas, vendo que era assinado por Lupin.

 _Harry,_

 _Tivemos de mudar os planos. Suspeitamos que algo tenha vazado sobre nós te buscarmos na sexta, portanto iremos hoje de madrugada. Logo mais vamos chegar aí, e às 3h30 em ponto estaremos saindo._

 _Remo._

Harry olhou para o relógio e, vendo que já eram meia noite e meia, começou a correr. Puxou o malão de baixo da cama, abrindo-o com violência. Jogou o resto de suas roupas lá dentro e foi buscar seus outros pertences. Em pouco mais de uma hora já tinha achado e organizado tudo. Pegou a gaiola de Edwiges com a mão direita e com a outra arrastou o malão, já trancado, pela escada da casa dos Dursley, fazendo um enorme barulho. Levou tudo até o hall de entrada e voltou pelas escadas, pulando três degraus de cada vez, indo ao quarto dos tios. Bateu três vezes na porta e entrou.

— Harry! – Valter grunhiu assim que o sobrinho entrou em seu quarto, tampando o rosto por causa da claridade – O que raios você está fazendo a essa...

— Eu estou indo. Mudaram os planos. – recuperando o fôlego – Estão vindo me buscar logo mais.

— Como assim, o seu aniversário é só no sábado, porque vão vir hoje?

— Desconfiam que Voldemort tenha descoberto como eu ia sair daqui. Por isso já estão vindo agora, e por isso avisaram de última hora.

— Raios! E quanto a nós, não temos que partir também?

— Acho que não, vocês podem ir na sexta, como o previsto. Não creio que Voldemort se empenhe tanto em ir atrás de vocês.

Duda, que acordara com o barulho de Harry e com a conversa, apareceu com sua cara redonda atrás do primo. Ele estava mais alto e mais magro do que no último verão, parecia que o medo do bruxo maligno que viria atrás dele tinha finalmente o feito parar de comer.

— O que está acontecendo, por que sua mala está lá em baixo?

— Eu estou indo embora, Duda. Bom, vou ficar esperando lá na sala. Até mais.

Antes que os Dursley respondessem algo, deixou o quarto, desceu as escadas novamente e foi para a sala de estar. Jogou-se no sofá verde, esperando pelos membros da Ordem que estavam por vir. Era estranho pensar que finalmente sairia de uma vez por todas daquela casa. Esperou tantos anos por isso, tinha certeza que não sentiria falta alguma. Entretanto, os tempos que viviam não o faziam ficar tão alegre com isso. O que mais lhe agradava é que ele iria para A Toca, lugar que era muito mais casa para ele do que ali.

O relógio da sala marcava duas horas da manhã, ainda demoraria até alguém chegar. Querendo passar o tempo, Harry resolveu reler as últimas cartas que tinha recebido dos amigos. Colocou a mão num bolso do casaco retirou três envelopes, já bem amassados por terem sido muito manuseados, e abriu o primeiro.

 _Harry,_

 _E aí cara, como estão as coisas na casa dos seus tios? Ansioso pra sair daí? Você tem que vir logo pra cá, está um tédio isso aqui. Não podemos ir muito longe de casa, senão saímos da área protegida pela Ordem. O Fred e o Jorge quase não param mais aqui, ficam enfurnados no Beco Diagonal com a loja deles e o pessoal da Ordem vive passando, mas nunca alguém fica muito tempo ou diz algo importante._

 _Ah, e a Mione está um saco também. Parece uma maníaca lendo tudo que pode para descobrir algo sobre Você-sabe-o-quê e sobre o R.A.B. Não dá nem pra conversar com ela direito. Sem contar que quando ela não está fazendo isso, está conversando com a Gina no quarto delas, trancadas. Odeio quando as garotas fazem isso, qual o problema delas em compartilhar seus assuntos comigo? Falando nisso, a Gina está bem estranha ultimamente, não sei explicar, mas está diferente. Sem contar que ela e a Mione ficam toda hora dando risinhos, no jantar, no almoço, qualquer hora. Odeio aqueles risinhos._

 _E pra completar tudo isso eu ainda passo mal de vez em quando, resquícios daquela poção que eu tomei na caverna. Se você quer um conselho cara, nunca tome nada que você não sabe exatamente de onde veio. Aliás, nunca tome nada que não seja suco de abóbora, seu estômago agradecerá._

 _Pelo menos o casamento do Gui está chegando, mamãe já começou os preparativos. Vai ser no dia seguinte do seu aniversário. Parece que os parentes de Fleur chegam na sexta. Ainda não me contaram quando você vem, mas espero que seja logo. Não quero ter que aturar aquele bando de franceses metidos sozinho._

 _Até a próxima,_

 _Rony._

Harry concordava com o amigo sobre os risinhos, que nunca explicavam nada, mas dessa vez ele temia saber o motivo. Guardou essa carta e abriu a próxima.

 _Oi Harry!_

 _Como andam os últimos dias na casa dos seus tios? Espero que esteja tudo bem! Por aqui está tudo normal, um entra e sai de gente da ordem, mas eu tenho me divertido._

 _Você não sabe quantas novidades eu tenho para te contar! Eu andei lendo um pouquinho e descobri algumas coisinhas sobre o R.A.B. e sobre aquelas coisas. Não consegui ler tanto quanto eu queria, afinal o Rony não para de me encher, e eu tenho passado bastante tempo com a Gina. Ela está bem feliz, se você quer saber._

 _Espero que você fique bem, e que você venha logo para cá, temos muito a conversar._

 _Um abraço,_

 _Hermione._

Harry riu comparando o quanto a amiga tinha lido na versão dela mesma e na versão de Rony. Guardou mais essa carta e, finalmente, abriu a última.

 _Harry,_

 _Sonhei com você essa noite. Seus óculos estavam tortos e você tentava arrumá-los, mas tudo o que conseguia era deixar-los menor. Você ficou tão nervoso!_

 _Fico me lembrando de nossos últimos dias em Hogwarts, e fico imaginando como você está se sentindo ai. Aconteceram tantas coisas... Dumbledore... Voldemort. E agora você, finalmente, saindo daí. Não consigo imaginar como as coisas serão..._

 _Aqui está como sempre, só que mais parado. Tem tantos feitiços ao redor da gente que eu nem sei mais como é a nossa vizinhança. Mas logo você estará aqui, e as coisas talvez melhorem. Isso porque Dona Molly já começou os preparativos para o casamento, e meu sexto sentido me diz que teremos muito a fazer. Você conhece minha mãe, ela não vai nos deixar quietos enquanto não ver o jardim completamente desgnomizado ou todos os cômodos brilhando. Lá se vão minhas tardes de conversas com a Mione!_

 _Torço para que você chegue logo e que esteja bem._

 _Saudades,_

 _Gina._

Já tinha lido aquela carta inúmeras vezes, e cada vez que lia entendia menos. Gina não era mesmo uma garota fácil de entender, mas pelo menos ele se sentia menos só quando lia aquilo.

Olhou novamente para o relógio e constatou que tinham passado trinta minutos, a qualquer momento eles poderiam estar chegando. Mais cinco minutos se passaram e ele ouviu um barulho no hall. Rapidamente, se levantou e foi até lá ver quem era. Quase trombou com seu primo, que vinha em sua direção.

— Duda? O quê você está fazendo aqui?

— É, eu, bem... Vim dizer adeus. Afinal, não vamos nos ver mais, não é? E... Você é meu primo, não é? Então... É isso aí, boa sorte.

— Obrigado. – Harry mal podia acreditar que era seu primo que estava ali em sua frente.

— Me diz uma coisa. Sobre aquele homem lá, o tal bruxo do mal. Ele não vai mesmo vir atrás de nós, vai?

— Não, - Harry teve de segurar o riso. Sentiu muita vontade de pregar uma última peça em seu primo, mas decidiu não fazê-lo – ele provavelmente tem coisas mais importantes a fazer.

— Mas porque vamos nos mudar então?

— Eu já falei, vocês não têm que se mudar, se quiserem podem ficar aqui. Mas, apesar de eu não achar que Voldemort vá caçar vocês, não garanto que ele não queira destruir esta casa quando a proteção acabar e quando ele vir que eu não estou mais aqui.

— E é por isso – disse Valter descendo a escada – que eu já vendi esta casa, inclusive. Se for destruída, já vai ser do próximo morador!

— Você também veio se despedir?

— Pois é, garoto. – coçou o grande bigode – Apesar de tudo, eu tive que te aturar por 16 anos. E isso não é pouca coisa. Tome isso – ele jogou um pequeno saco com várias moedas inglesas e uma nota de cinco libras dentro –, para caso você precise.

— Harry – Petúnia surgiu atrás de seu marido, esticando o logo pescoço –, eu sei que nós podemos ter te tratado não tão amigavelmente durante esses anos, mas nós não queremos seu mal, tudo bem? Afinal, apesar de toda essa maluquice, você tem um pouco de meu sangue nas suas veias. Boa sorte.

Harry realmente não entendia o que estava vendo. Num último momento, seus tios tiveram um surto de calma e benevolência. Pelo menos um pouco.

— Obrigado.

— Certo, pronto. Agora vamos, Petúnia, vamos, Duda, não quero ter que encontrar aqueles pirados na minha casa.

— Até algum dia, Harry. – despediu-se sua tia.

— Até.

Os Dursley subiram a escada e foram para seus respectivos quartos. Harry voltou calmamente para a sala de estar, mal havia se sentando no sofá quando ouviu um barulho na cozinha. De um pulo, se levantou e foi novamente para o hall, parando quando viu a porta da cozinha se abrir lentamente. Quando terminou, ele pôde ver um vulto atarracado, apoiado em uma bengala, passar por ela.

— Olá, Potter. – disse Olho-Tonto Moody – Pronto para partir?


End file.
